The present disclosure generally relates to head-mounted displays (HMDs), and specifically relates to facial tracking using structured light within a HMD.
Virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) systems typically include a display screen that presents content, which may depict elements such as objects and users of the systems. Existing HMDs may include one or more cameras to track the user or environment surrounding the HMD. Furthermore, depth cameras can use structured light to determine facial data of the user. In a virtual or augmented environment, users can be represented by an avatar generated using facial data. Structured light depth cameras can use an active illumination source to project patterns of structured light onto the user's face. However, existing systems that track facial data of users may require dedicated hardware for an active illumination source such as a structured light projector. Since the structured light projector contributes additional weight and bulk, it is challenging to provide a facial tracking system that is suitable for use in a portable, lightweight, and high-performance HMD.